Papa Knows Best
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: Summary: Canada just wants to make his father happy. France just wants to be a good papa and make his son feel better. Franada. Human names are used. Rated 'M' for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Canada just wants to make his father happy. France just wants to be a good papa and make his son feel better. Franada. Human names are used. Rated 'M' for a reason.

* * *

**Papa Know's Best**

Matthew rolled over in bed and pretended to be asleep. If his papa thought he was sleeping, maybe he'd leave him alone.

"Mathieu," Francis whispered.

He loosened his necktie and let it hang around his neck loosely. Matthew tried to stay as quiet as ever. He even tried to slow down his breathing a bit so that it wouldn't sound so harsh and rushed.

"Papa had a hard day at the world meeting today. It was so _long _and _hard. _Very, very _hard_."

Matthew felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. He stopped all breathing, hoping that his papa would go away. Next, he felt a trail of wet kisses along his neck that made his shiver all over. He tried hard not to buck his hips against his papa. He tried to keep all of his sounds at the back of his throat. It was a difficult job.

"P-père...do you," Matthew whimpered slightly "want me to make it go away?"

"Oui," was the simple answer Francis gave him before lying on his back.

Matthew crawled over to his papa and straddled his waist. He looked up at Francis who gave him a simple nod. Matthew's small hand cupped the bulge in his slacks and rubbed it roughly. His papa let out a sigh and bit his lip. Matthew knew that he was doing a good job.

He unzipped his papa's pants and pulled them down to his thighs.

"Go on mon cher fils," Francis purred. "Put it inside of you."

Matthew nodded and lifted up his nightgown, holding the front end in his teeth. He positioned himself over his papa's penis and took it all in. He didn't care how badly it hurt, he just wanted to make his papa feel good.

"You know, I could have made it go in easier, mon cher," Francis hummed. "But you were a bad boy today."

"Je suis désolé, père," Matthew whispered, letting the nightgown fall around his lap.

Tears came to his eyes, but he tried to hold them back. He needed to make his papa feel good. Matthew rocked his hips forward and back to get used to the feeling before he made his move.

Francis moaned loudly. No matter how many times they've done it, Matthew still managed to be _this_ tight inside.

"Mmmm...oh! Désolé, papa. Désolé,"

He moved just like his papa taught him. Up. Down. Forward. Back. Up. Down. Forward. Back.

"Ah!"

Francis thrust into the boy roughly. He grabbed Matthew's hips tightly and rocked his hips up and back, following the quickening rhythm.

"Oh! Matthieu! Oui! Yes! Go down harder on Papa! Oui, just like that!"

"Aaaah! Papa!"

Matthew's movements were frantic now. He wanted to make his papa feel good. He wanted his papa to feel as good as he was feeling now.

"Papa, how d-d-does it f-feel inside me?"

"Y-You're so warm, mon cher. And tight too. I would never let anyone have you mon fils."

Matthew huffed out a strangled apology as his papa came inside him.

"Paaapaaaaa~!" he cried and stopped all his movements so that he could release.

It felt so good to see his papa happy. He only wanted to be a good boy for papa, and now he made his papa proud.

"Did you like it père?"

"Oui Matthieu."

Matthew pulled himself off of his papa's lap and snuggled beside him. Francis ran his fingers through his son's hair and smiled.

"Je t'aime papa," he whispered.

"Je t'aime, Matthieu."

Matthew smiled when he felt a warm blanket settle over his body. He couldn't stop smiling. Francis chuckled, wrapping an arm around his little Canadian. No one could take that away from him. He loved his son very much and he didn't plan on letting anyone get in the way of that.

* * *

**A/N: My first FraCan fanfiction. I was hoping France didn't turn out to be much of the 'bad guy' in the story, but, hey, whatever the outcome I'm still hoping it manages to be a good story.**

**Please review and maybe I'll upload another chapter (maybe).**

**With love, for now,**

**~Maxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Papa Know's Best**

_"Papa, are you proud of me?"_

_"I have never been more proud than anyone else. You make your papa very happy. You're my special boy."_

_"Je t'aime, papa. Why do I have to go?"_

_"Mon cheri, papa will get you back. Papa loves you so much. You fill me with such love and care Matthieu and I can't get enough. Let papa make you feel good one last time."_

_"I'll miss you papa."_

_"Then take this. And take all my love for this last night, oui?"_

Matthew's eyes fluttered around the room. He was sure to miss this place, but not as much as he would miss his papa. He was fifteen years old now and already his life had taken a turn for the worst. Papa always warned him not to talk to strangers, but when he met the bushy eyebrowed man, he couldn't resist his british charm and his warm smile.

"You're a country, just like I am?" Matthew remembered asking him.

The man smiled and answered 'yes'. The man who was the personification of the United Kingdom...he was so kind to Matthew and Matt couldn't understand why.

"_You'll be coming to live with me soon. 'The British Province of Canada'. How does that sound."_

_"That sounds like something my papa wouldn't like."_

_"Your papa wouldn't have a choice."_

This ended in a war that was said to have lasted for seven years. Matthew felt that it was entirely his fault. He was so afraid for his papa's safety that when granted the chance to save him, he jumped at it head-first. It was a bad move. Now he was under England's control with what seemed like no way to get out.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Matthew tried to ask the man one day while he was sitting on the porch drinking a sweet herbal tea.

"Well, someone had to be old chap," Arthur replied. " And I can tell by the marks on your body that Francis's urges have not been kind to you."

Matthew tilted his head. He wondered hot the Brit knew about those. He had tried to hide them as best he could, but it seemed that his 'best' wasn't good enough to hide _everything_ from Mr. Kirkland.

"Papa loves me," Matthew whispered softly. "He's never hurt me."

Arthur stood up and approached the teen with a hand on his shoulder.

"If Francis loved you, he wouldn't have _touched _you."

Matthew pulled away. Disbelief spread across his face. He didn't want to belive the man. His papa loved him...right.

_No...don't think such things. Papa loves me! He want's me to feel good. Papa loves me._

"Papa m'aime...Papa m'aime...he said so before you took me away!"

"Stop it Matthew! Stop it now! Francis doesn't love you. He isn't even your father! He just...found you on the side of the road like some used up car parts left to rust forever."

"Stop it."

"Don't you get it? He's only using you as a sperm rag to clean up his dirty little mess."

"Stop it!"

"If he really loved you then why doesn't the world know about you? Why is he keeping this a secret from everyone?"

"SHUT UP!"

Matthew paused. He looked up to Arthur's face and gasped. He didn't mean to hit him. He was just so angry at him. Angry at his papa. He knew, somewhere deep inside, Arthur was right. He couldn't deny it.

"E-eh?! Mr. Kirkland, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-here let me-"

Matthew reached out to cup the man's face when Arthur's hand darted out and grabbed both the teen's wrists. He had a dark look on his face, one that Matthew didn't like at all. It was dangerous and scary and said that this man wasn't one to mess with.

"You shouldn't have done that Mattie," Arthur said darkly.

He dragged Matthew to the bedroom and tossed him on the bed. Matthew screamed out for someone-anyone-to help him. No one came.

"Papa! Papa! Aider! Aidez-moi!"

Matthew stopped struggling when he felt the sharp and unmistakable pain at his backside. He cried out for the sadistic man to stop but Arthur was hellbent on making the teen pay for what he'd done.

"Ah! Ah! Stop it! It hurts!"

"Aww, does it hurt, poor Mattie? Tell me how bad it hurts."

Arthur thrust into him roughly, feeling blood trickle down his hands and his length as the teen screamed out pathetically for his papa. No one would be coming tonight.

"Please, stop it!"

Papa would never hurt him like this. Papa loved him. Francis always treated Matthew with the utmost respect and kindness. And when he wanted to punish Matthew, going in dry never hurt this bad.

Arthur clutched the sheets above Matthew's head and shot a load inside him, filling the teen with his seed. He grinned and collapsed next to him, exhausted.

Matthew looked over to the sleeping man. Me wanted his papa so badly. His papa would know what to do. He cried in spite of himself. He knew his papa wouldn't be there to save him anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Papa Know's Best**

_"Papa, why are you angry?"_

_"That man who touched you...he shouldn't have done that._"

_"But, was that a bad thing, papa? You do the things he did to me all the time?_

_"This is different, mon petit! He did not show you the love that I show you. He did not give the love that I gave. He was hurting you Matthieu!"_

_"Papa, are you jealous?."_

_"Matthieu! Es-tu fou? Why would I be jealous of a man who hurt my chère? Just...lie down and rest for now. You've had a long day petit."_

_"But, what if it happens again?"_

_"If anyone does something to you that you don't like, you tell them to stop or you call for help, mon petit. Even if it is me. Comprendre?"_

_"Oui, papa. Bonne nuit."_

_"Bonne nuit, Mon cher fils. Je t'aime Matthieu."_

_"Je t'aime, papa."_

Matthew cringed at the man's touch. He didn't want Arthur to touch him. Not again.

"Please, Matthew, I don't know what came over me."

"Please, just go away."

Arthur wrapped his arms around the Canadian and held him tightly. He wouldn't stand for this kind of behavior. Not tonight anyway. He was taking Matthew somewhere and he needed him to be on his best behavior.

"This kind of behavior from you will not be tolerated," Arthur snapped. "Now, I know what I did to you was wrong, but I'm trying to make it up to you. Will you at least allow me to do that?"

Matthew nodded slightly, then sat up, covering his naked body with his knees. He was so embarrassed. So ashamed. What would his papa think?

"Matth-."

"Please leave me alone so that I can dress."

Arthur nodded and left the Canadian in his room all alone. He wiped away the tears that rolled down his cheek and started to dress himself in his sunday clothes. He knew if he dressed like a bum, Arthur would never forgive him. He couldn't help but wonder how the Brit was planning to make up for what he did.

Matthew rubbed his eyes as he looked in the mirror. His vision was starting to blur a bit, but he didn't mind. He needed to keep his emotions sealed up for today. At least until he was out of the Englishman's reach. He still missed his papa. After being away from him for over one hundred years, the pain was still hard to bear.

"Matthew, you've been in there for almost an hour now. Are you feeling well."

_Of course I'm not feeling well! You raped me last night!_

"Yes, I'm fine," Matthew answered, exiting the room to meet the Englishman who was already dressed and waiting for him at the front door.

"Well, we don't want to keep them waiting."

"Keep who waiting? Where are we going Arthur?"

Arthur spun around and caught Matthew by the shoulders. "Oh, and another thing," he began. "You must address me as 'Mr. Kirkland' and not by my first name. We don't want any trouble, right?"

"Right...Mr. Kirkland."

* * *

The place smelled badly of cigars and tobacco. The smell tickled the back of Matthew's throat, causing him to cough violently.

"Matthew, are you alright?"

"Y-yes Ar...Um...Mr. Kirkland."

"Arthur Kirkland! Good to see ya!"

A man approached and slapped Arthur on the back roughly before pulling him into an embrace.

"A-Allistor! How've you been?"

"Had better days," Allistor replied.

Matthew rubbed the droplets of tears from his eyes and looked up closely at the man standing in front of the older country. He had a cigar in his mouth and messy auburn hair as red as rust. His eyes were green as well, like Arthur's. He was handsome. Very handsome. His accent was thick like honey but it sounded sweet to the ear. It made Matthew feel tingly inside.

What stood out was the earing on his left ear. There was something about that earing and that accent that clicked in the back of Matthew's mind.

Allistor looked over Arthur's shoulder and grinned from ear to ear when he saw the Canadian.

"Nova Scotia!"

"S-S-Scotland?!"

He remembered now! It was back when he was New Scotland...Allistor found him and took him in when he was just a newborn. Maybe that was why he could never remember his parents; maybe Francis took him away from them when he was young.

"Mattie! We need to catch up lad!"

The Scottish man pulled Matthew into a one-armed hug and walked him to the front of the bar. Matthew could only let himself be dragged across the pub and tossed on a bar stool. He bought four shots of whiskey (all for himself) and one for Matthew.

"So, Nova, hows'it been living in England?"

"Well...it's nice. Mr. Kirkland is really nice to me. Even bringing me here to see you again proves that he really cares about me."

Matthew paused. He realized what he said was right. Arthur went out of his way to reunite him with Allistor. He had to care. And that meant that he really _was_ sorry for what he did to him.

"I noticed you were limping a bit when ya came in," Allistor chimed, downing his first shot of whiskey. "Got into a little trouble didn't ye?"

Matthew blushed. "How did you know-"

"I am Allistor Kirkland," he said matter-of-factly. "I know these things."

Matthew tried to gulp down his whiskey, but as soon as he felt the burning sensation at the back of his throat, he gagged and coughed again. Allistor smiled at him and wiped the trail of whiskey that ran from Matthew's lips to his chin with his thumb. Matthew wanted to pull back, but he froze when he saw Allistor bringing his wet thumb to his lips and licking it clean. He didn't want to move after that.

"I actually came here to talk to you about Francis Bonnefoy, your so-called 'father'."

Matthew frowned. Great. The last thing he needed was someone else criticizing his relationship with his papa.

"I...I don't want to hear it."

"Huh?" Allistor asked with a shocked face after his last shot of whiskey. "What?"

"I know Arthur has probably told you about me and my papa and what goes on in our home, but I just don't want to hear it. So you can take your crap somewhere else!"

Matthew was brave enough for the first few seconds, but he quickly covered his mouth in shock. He'd called Arthur by his first name. He was specifically told _not_ to do that. Allistor gave him a threatening smile and grabbed his wrist, snatching him from his seat and dragging the young country upstairs to a dark, dingy looking room.

Allistor tossed Matthew on the bed and pinned him there. He had a dark look in his eyes that told him to keep his mouth shut or locking him in a dark room would be better than what he had in store for Matthew if he pissed the scott off.

"Francis isn't your father!" Allistor spat. "Your parents died a long time ago. Your mother died giving birth to you and your dad...well, he was killed shortly after. I found you Nova Scotia! ME! And France took you away from me!"

"It's Canada!" Matthew yelled feeling anger boil inside him. "I'M CANADA! NOT NOVA SCOTIA! STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Matthew was slapped hard. The scott glared at him with deadly eyes.

"What's your relationship with my brother, eh laddie? You call him by his first name right? What is he, your boyfriend?"

"No!" Matthew said quickly but was slapped again, this time harder.

"Don't lie to me! I gave you everything Matthew! Everything! And now I find out you're sleeping with the enemy! The damn Frenchman who took you away from me-yeah, I know all about you and your perverted 'Papa'-How could you do this to me? I, who took you in and gave you a name when no one else would give you the time of day?"

"YOU LEFT ME!" Matthew screamed.

He was crying now. He couldn't take any of this. It was all too hard on him. It was true that Matthew believed that Allistor abandoned him. He was all alone and lost with all but a scattered memory of who he once was until Francis found him and took him in. He was so young and vunerable and believed everything that was told to him.

Allistor looked at him with shocked eyes as if he coulsn't believe what he was hearing and what he was seeing. He watched as the smaller country cried out in agony. It made him feel so terrible, but not enough to let him go. He made a deal with Arthur and he didn't plan to go back on it any time soon.

"I just want to go back to my Papa," Matthew cried.

"He's not your father," Allistor growled, adgitated. "I'll prove it to you."

Matthew looked through puffy eyes at the man above him.

"H-how?"

"Would a father ever do this to his son...?"

Matthew's eyes widened. "No, please! Anything but that! No!"

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Papa Know's Best**

_"Papa."_

_"Yes, Matthieu?"_

_"What if this is wrong?"_

_"What do you mean, mon petit?"_

_"What if...I don't know..."_

_"You're afraid that someone will find out?"_

_"Oui. I'm very scared."_

_"I take it that Arthur told you what we are doing together is bad."_

_"Oui papa. He says that if you love me then you wouldn't be doing these things to me."_

_"Mon petit, he says a lot of things but he never knows the truth. Papa loves you very much and would never do anything to hurt you. I only want to make you feel good Matthieu. Do you not like what papa does to you? Do you not like how I make you feel?"_

_"I love it, papa. You make me feel so warm inside. And loved."_

_"That's right Matthieu. Because papa loves you."_

_"I know papa. Je t'aime aussi."_

_"Now, how about we take a nice warm shower together. Papa is in the mood for a little fun mon amie."_

_"Oui, papa. I'd like that."_

"Mattie, look at me."

"No!"

Matthew tore his eyes away from the Scott's gaze. Allistor had him tied to a bed post so that his butt was up in the air and his head facing down. He didn't want to look up. Not at the monster in front of him. He felt so terrible. He used to love Allistor. He was his first love before he met Francis. His...no, not his papa. Matthew didn't know who Francis was anymore.

"Suit yourself," he sighed as he swung his way on the bed.

Allistor grabbed his hair tightly and yanked it back so that Matthew's back properly. Matthew squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to keep the tears of pain out as the Scott entered him dry.

"Ah! Please! It hurts!"

Matthew bit his lower lip so hard that it drew blood. He screamed out for someone...anyone to help him. It didn't feel right at all. He was hurting terribly, like he was being split in half. Blood trickled down his thighs and served as the only lubricant between him and the scott who was currently raping him.

"Do you like this Mattie?" Allistor asked loudly over the Canadian's cries for help.

"NO!" he screamed.

"Because this is what'll happen once your _'papa' _realizes that you're not as obedient as you were before. When you tell him you don't want to have sex with him for the first time, he'll do this to you!"

He slammed into the blonde again, making sure he felt pain in every vein in his body.

"ARTHUR! ARTHUR WHERE ARE YOU! PLEASE STOP! AH!"

"No one can hear you laddie!"

Matthew cried even harder. The tears stained the blankets on the bed and ran down his neck. Allistor tugged on his hair harder and harder. He wanted the Canadian to be afraid of him. He wanted him to know what would happen if he kept his relationship with Francis the way it was now.

"MAKE HIM STOP! IT HURTS!"

Allistor grunted as he felt himself get close. Matthew wanted to die. He wanted Allistor to kill him. Truly. He'd never felt so humiliated in his life. He only wished someone would walk in and stop this madness.

"PAPA!"

"Don't call him! HE. DOESN'T. LOVE. YOU!"

As if to add an exclamation mark to his statement, Allistor came hard inside the smaller country, riding out his orgasm.

"Oh, laddie, if you would have just listened to me," Allistor said as he pulled out "This could have been avoided. All of it."

He untied the Canadian and redressed him. Allistor kissed his forehead and hugged his limp body.

"We're going to go downstairs now. Arthur has someone he wants you to meet, understand?"

"Yes," he whispered.

Trying to make his voice louder was no good. He couldn't get a sound out louder than a whisper. He'd screamed himself hoarse. He felt so dirty and corrupted. No one would want him. Not even his papa.

_No. He's not my papa anymore. He's just Francis. He didn't care about me enough to save me._

Matthew wiped his tears with the sleeve of his jacket and let himself be led downstairs by Allistor. He was able to hide his limp slightly, but it still hurt to walk. He couldn't...now, he _wouldn't _tell Arthur what happened to him. He would have to hide it.

"Why, Matthew," Arthur greeted at the bar with a smile. "I was waiting for you old chap. I'd like you to meet someone."

Allistor gave his brother a shady grin and stepped away from the young country. Another country, one with blonde hair and glasses, stepped forward and examined Matthew thoroughly. He was taller than Matthew by several inches. His features were perfect. His skin was sun-kissed and his hair was a beautiful golden blonde. He was everything that Matthew had aspired to be.

"I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. America."

The teenager held out his hand to shake and smiled at the Canadian.

"I'm Matthew Williams. Canada. Nice to meet you."

Arthur smiled seeing that the two were getting along. He squeezed both their shoulders in a 'good-faith' gesture.

"He's your brother Matthew. He's going to live with us for a while."

Matthew smiled. It was the first scent of good news that he'd had in years. "That's great."

"Oh! I brought you something."

Alfred turned around and picked up something white and fluffy from the bar stool behind him. It was a little polar bear that he'd found while exploring Matthew's country.

"Who are you?" the bear asked once Alfred forced him into the Canadian's arms.

"I'm Canada. Who are you?"

"Mr. Kumajiro."

Matthew held the bear to his chest tightly and buried his face in it's fur to show his appreciation to his brother. Arthur smiled, but a frown took it's place. He noticed that the boy's voice was different. And his walk was strange. He looked weaker and more frail. Not like th strong willed Canadian that he's swiped from France.

He looked over at his older brother and his jaw dropped. Allistor gave him a knowing smile and walked off before mouthing "I fixed him for you."

_What did he do? _Arthur thought frantically.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Papa Knows Best**

_"Papa, your hands are cold."_

_"Oui, they are. It is very cold outside, please, put on a jacket before going out._"

_"Okay papa. The blue one?"_

_"That one is just fine mon petit. Please be safe, you can catch a cold if your not."_

_"See you later. Je t'aime, papa."_

_"Je t'aime Matteiu."_

Matthew's hands shook with uneasiness as he sobbed helplessly. He was so cold inside and so lonely. He'd give anything to feel a spark of comfort. But the fires of pain burned inside him. He couldn't stand this life anymore. He wanted his papa.

_No! Not your papa! He used you!_

"Scotland...Allistor," Matthew cried. "Why?"

_Everyone's used you! No one remembers you!_

"Papa..." he whispered.

_You're worthless! Your papa gave you up! He didn't want you anymore!_

"Pourquoi, papa?"

The voice negging in the back of his head kept pushing on. Matthew couldn't stop it. He couldn't control it. It had a death grip on him.

_Give up! NOBODY LIKES YOU!_

"Why?!" He cried

_USELESS._

"Papa!"

_WHORE!_

"Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté?"

_Mourir. KILL YOURSELF! MOURIR!_

"It hurts papa! Please!"

_TUEZ-VOUS! FENIR ÇA!_

**"PAAAAAAPAAAAAA! PAPA! JE T'AIME PAPA! POURQUI? POURQUI? POURQUI?"**

Matthew wasn't exactly sure when he drove the knife down his throat, but he knew the pain would shut him up forever. He couldn't stand how this felt. He was so conflicted. He was so cold..._cold like papa..._Everything...all of his nerves...they were all on end. Body twitched and lurched forward. He was floating...no...

Someone was carrying him. _Yelling _at him. Someone with blue eyes just like his. Someone with sunkissed skin and perfect hair.

Alfred had come to save him. Why? No one wanted him around. Why Alfred?

"Oh dear! The poor lad tried to kill himself?"

"Arthur he needs help! He-he was crying and..."

"I didn't even hear him until you-Alfred we need to get him help soon!"

That was all that Matthew could hear before his mind went blank.

* * *

"Nova Scotia, you're so silly sometimes."

"I-I'm sorry Scotland. How about this? Does it taste better?"

Allistor pressed the spoon to his lips and cringed, scruntching his face. Matthew gasped and his face fell. He must have really hated Matthew's cooking.

"Is...is it really that bad?"

"..."

"Allistor?"

The man didn't answer. He stood up from his spot in the grass and walked away. Matthew felt tears sting his eyes when he felt a hand around his chest, squeezing him tightly.

"Oh, I jest laddie! Splendid! Absolutely!"

Matthew giggled. Every moment he spent with Allistor was bliss. He loved the man, but could never bring up enough courage to tell him how he _really_ felt about him and what he _really _wanted to do with him. Such thoughts are too vulgar for a young man. But Matthew was no fool. He knew the things that went on around Allistor's house.

"Nova," Allistor said with a smile. "Francis is going to take ye back soon."

"B-but I don't wanna go!" Matthew cried.

"Hey, hey, lis'n t' me," Allistor tried to calm the boy down. Everytime he mentioned something like this, Matthew would start to cry in fear of having to live with Francis again.

Matthew straightened up and wiped his eyes. "Yes, I'm listening."

"Good. Now, Mata, I know this scares you, but you're gona 'ave to be a good boy when he comes for ye."

"But why won't you fight for me?"

"He'll take better care of you than I can Mata. Please unde'stan' that I don't wan' to give ye up. I care aboot you more than me own life Mata. I love ye and ye know that."

Allistor pulled Matthew into his lap and held him tightly, kissing his forhead telling him how much he loved him. Matthew let those words sink in. He would never let anyone say otherwise. He knew that Allistor loved him and cared about him very much and he knew that the man would do anything for him. That's why he loved him so much.

He wouldn't dare tell his younger brother this though. Arthur Kirkland would have Allistor by the throat if he knew how he was willing to throw away a valuabe asset.

"Tha gaol agam ort, Mata," Allistor whispered. "Mo ghràdh."

"Muintir go brách," Matthew replied. "I learned it from Cailean."

Allistor smiled and kissed the boy again on his cheek. Matthew tilted his head just a bit so that Allistor's lips would just barely touch the side of his own without it being to obvious.

"Yes Mata. Family forever."

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
